Once upon a dream
by anacleta5
Summary: .::“What’s wrong, Bella?” I asked her worried, grabbing her hand. She looked up after a second, her eyes worried, too. “You’ll still be my best friend, when we were older?” she asked me. “Of course. Forever." I assured her.::. AH. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Once upon a dream*******

**CH1 **

EPOV

_9 years old_

"Bella, hurry up!" I said to my best friend in the world, Bella, while we ran towards our tree house that was between both of our houses.

"I'm coming! But remember that your legs are way longer than mine!" She replied behind me. I laughed a bit and slowed down. Soon, she reached me and we walked linking arms, talking about the school year that just ended today and the summer that was coming. I was planning on exploring the woods that were near our houses and camping at our tree house; while Bella planned on going to the beach and also camping at our tree house.

"We're here." She said softly taking me from my plotting.

"Okay, you first." I said pointing to the wooden stairs.

"Thanks." She said smiling widely. Soon we were both inside the house, our fort.

It was quite big and looked just like a house that was painted in lots of colors, but pink. Ew. It had a wall full of pictures of us and my siblings and also friends: Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper. Emmett was my biological brother and a year older. He was very big and athlethic and at first he seemed very scary, but was a huge teddy bear with his curly brown hair, wide smile and love for pranks. Rosalie and Jasper were twins and also one year older and were adopted when I was two years old. Both looked very alike, tall and blond, with huge blue eyes and a nice personality. Last, but not least, was Alice, my twin sister and a pixie full of energy. She was very tiny (at least one inch smaller than Bella) and had big green eyes like mine, but short, spiky black hair instead of my bronze coloured one. Even if she drove me insane sometimes, she was my best friend, apart from Bella, of course. Isabella, Bella for short, Isa for me, was my best friend since we were four years old, when my family moved from Seattle. She was the only cootie-less girl and the prettiest one I've ever met. She had a very pale skin that was almost always blushing, big, doe like brown eyes and soft, curly brown hair that was cut at her shoulders. She was about two inches shorter than I and very skinny. She always listened to me no matter how crazy my ideas would seem. She was very clumsy, always stumbling, but luckily I was almost always close enough to catch her.

We sat on the green and blue (our favorite colors) beanbags that my mom had managed to put here and looked at our surroundings. When I finished, I noticed that Bella was looking out the window dreamingly.

"What are you thinking, Isa?" I asked her. She blinked once, coming back to earth before blushing a light pink.

"Um, I was thinking about later, in how it would be when we were older." She admitted. I could suddenly think about that, too.

"That would be awesome." I said smiling.

"Yes it would be. Could you imagine all the things we could do?" she asked, a huge smile on her face

"Yes. We could drive." I said

"You could get your Volvo" she added with a smile, knowing wich was my dream car. I moaned.

"Aw, now you're making me want a time machine!" I told her and was replied with a round of giggles. We spent all the afternoon talking about all the things we could do. Right now we were at the cafeteria that was at one street from our home, were we came almost every afternoon and they sold the best milkshakes I've ever tasted. Bella grew suddenly serious.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked her worried, grabbing her hand. She looked up after a second, her eyes worried, too.

"You'll still be my best friend, when we were older?" she asked me.

"Of course. Forever. And who knows? Maybe more." I assured her. She nodded and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Forever?" She asked again.

"Forever." I reassured her.

**AN// I know this is short, but is an idea ****that came up into my mind today at philosopy class when I was avoiding brain damage (XD) and it had too much potential to let it pass. So click that adorable green button and tell me what you think!**


	2. Reminiscing He knows I need it!

**CH2 EPOV**

_Almost 17 years old._

"Lil' Bro, Wakey wakey! The sun is up and shining, a miracle in the little town of Forks!" The voice of my sister squealed, taking me from my dream, where Bella and I were still neighbors and would hang out at the tree house. I sighed before answering, my voice still muffled by the pillow.

"Ali, go away"

"No, it's already 9 am and we have to go shopping for our school stuff at the mall and you have to work at the cafeteria at three o' clock! Only five hours to shop! And school is tomorrow!" she said, while her voice finished waking me up. I got up groggily and rubbed my eyes.

"Ok, I'm up. I'll be ready in fifteen minutes. Now. Out!" I said, already starting to pick my clothes.

"Yay!" she squealed once again before skipping outside my room and closing the door with a soft click.

I sighed and went into the bathroom. While I did my diary routine, my toughts drifted towards Bella. It had been almost 8 years. How would she look now? Would she still be clumsy? Would her hair still be curly? Would she still be pretty?

The only contact we've had in all this years were the long cards she sent me every birthday, but never a picture or phone call. It made me wonder if her mother didn't allowed her or something. It also made me wonder if this year's card would be different.

The breakfast passed uneventful and too soon I was sitting on the Volvo I got on my 16th birthday (finally) with Alice chatting exitedly on the passenger seat while she was playing with the radio, before settling with a song of Britney Spears –wince-. I concentrated on the road, trying to avoid brain damage with the song, and suddenly, as we passed the familiar playground where we used to play I could remember all those happy times I've passed with _my_ Bella.

_Flashback_

7years old

"Haha! I'm faster than you!" Bella told me while we were playing at the swings.

"No, I'm a lot faster!" I told her while we took more impulse.

I was very concentrated on outreaching her that I jumped in my seat, startled, when I heared a loud squeal coming from Bella. I looked up, just to find that Bella (and her swing) had made an 360 degree turn. I stopped abruptly and scrambled to my feet. A few seconds later, she had stopped, too.

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked her, frantic. She closed her eyes and shook her head, a bit dizzy, her ponytails bouncing. Then she opened her eyes and smiled widely, her huge brown eyes sparkling.

"That. Was. **AWESOME**!! See?! I'm _way_ faster than you! Told you so!" She squealed. I laughed and rolled my eyes before hugging her.

"Silly Bella."

_End Flashback_

By this time, we had reached the mall and Alice was bouncing in the seat, exited. She took my arm and dragged me towards the first door as soon as I closed the door, how the pixie managed to be so strong?

As soon as we set foot in the first store, she let go of my arm and started looking through the racks of clothes. I shook my head –_Alice will be Alice_- and went to the next store so I could get my school supplies, the womans ogling at me as usual. I groaned, but thanked god that I wasn't a mind reader.

About twenty minutes later, I was done and went to the bookstore that was near. I was rummagging through the new arrivals and looked up, towards the CDs section, and saw a beautiful girl looking at the CD's section, her forehead cute and sightly crinkled in concentration. She was an angel. She was very pale, slender and petite, her frame dressed in skinny jeans, a tight elbow lenght blue T-shirt with a guitar in front and her feet were dressed in multicolored chucks. Her hair was shiny, curly and long, a chocolate cascade that fell down her waist. She looked just like how Bella would maybe looked at this age... _No, I was thinking about Bella way too much today!_

I took the book I wanted and went to check out as quick as I could. When I saw the date on the cashier's computer I froze. Today were 8 years since my Bella left.

_Flashback_

8 years ago.

Bella had left to her home two hours ago after a sleep over we had at our house where we spent almost the whole night talking. I was practicing a bit of piano while the rain softly thudded against the glass window as usual. Alice was playing dolls with Rosalie, while Emmett and Jasper were playing videogames, like any other afternoon.

Suddenly, a loud knocking noise broke the peace that was our home. All of our heads snapped up and mom ran to our front door, all of us trailing behind. We all gasped when she opened it. There stood Bella, crying and trembling, her overall covered in mud and her right arm swollen and clutched across her chest. She almost never cried, not even when she fell down the stairs and bruised two ribs. I could count the times I've seen her cry. But today's cry was different, more desesperate. Me and my siblings froze, not knowing what to do.

"Bella! What happened to you, honey?!" my mom asked her, dead worried. Bella shook her head, sobs shaking her tiny frame.

"CARLISLE!" my mom called my dad, who quickly ran downstairs and we could move again. He looked at her wide eyed before he hurried to his studio, looking for his medical supplies. Between Emmett and I we carried her as gingerly as we could to the studio, my mom and the rest of my siblings trailing behind. Her arm was broken. After dad putted a cast on her injured arm and she took a bath and was dressed in one of Alice's PJ, she looked a bit better, but the sadness that held her eyes made me want to cry myself. We all sat in the living room, looking at her concerned, me hugging her tightly. I was the first to break the silence.

"Isa, what happened?" I asked her softly, still hugging her. She looked up and spoke two words that made my heart drop.

"I'm moving"

"NO!"

"WHAT?!"

"NO WAY!" all my siblings screamed at the same time. Mom shushed us quietly before asking.

"Why?" there, Bella started crying again, sobs shaking her frame.

"M-my parents are getting a divorce, and my mom is making me go with her to P-phoenix." She stuttered. Alice started to cry and I felt the tears stinging my eyes too. Then Bella took a huge breath and putted the cherry on top. "And I'm leaving tomorrow."

There we all started to cry, even the big, terrifying Emmett. My mom hugged her tightly before calling Renee (Bella's mom), trying to persuade her to let Bella stay, but Renee was very stubborn. Finally, mom asked her, defeated if she could let Bella stay here for the last time and she reluctantly agreeded. We spent all the night awake, talking and each one of us gave her a long letter and a picture of all of us. Too soon was time to go to the airport. We all squished in my mom's van and drove to the airport. We all took turns saying goodbye to her and I was the last. We walked to a secluded corner and sat on the floor. I hugged her tightly.

"You know, I'll miss you so much!" I told her my face in her hair.

"Me too, you'll always be my friend, Mozart." She sobbed onto my shoulder, using the nickname that only her was allowed to use.

"Mine too. You'll visit us, right?" I asked looking at her, my face full of concern.

"No. I'm coming back home as soon as I can. For good." She answered me smiling. I smiled hugely too. I let go of her shoulders to look inside my pockets. I took the multicolored fabric bag and putted it in her hand. She looked at it silent.

"I know your birthday is in two weeks, but I think you deserve your gift earlier this year." I told her "Go peek" she nodded

I watched how she opened eagerly the gift and gasped when she saw it. It was a small heart shaped pebble I found near our tree. It was dark blue and I made it polish and carved a musical symbol in front, E & B on the back. I also made a tiny hole at one side and putted on a white gold hoop, so it could hand on a white gold chain.

"Like it?" I asked her eagerly. She smiled widely

"Love it!" she squealed hugging me. We stayed like that, embracing each others in a comfortable silence, until I was about to kiss her cheek but she turned her head and her lips touched mine instead. Our first kiss ever. It was brief, but awsome. When we broke apart, she looked at me, tearless; her dark eyes full of emotion.

"You know I'll be back, right?" she asked me, a small smile on her lips. She was so strong for being just 9 years old! I nodded.

"I know"

"Soon." She promised. Then, a woman through the speakers said that it was time to board. I smiled for her benefit and hugged her one last time.

"Soon"

_End Flashback_

"Eddie.. Edward.. EDWARD!" Emmett's booming voice took me to the present.

"Dude, you were far away" Jasper added. I shook my head as in to focus myself and looked around. I was in my room, Debussy blasting at full volume through the speakers.

"What's wrong, Em?"

"It's almost time to work." he answered, pointing to the wall clock. 2:30

"Shoot!" I exclaimed and jumped out of bed, looking frantically for a black shirt and Chucho's apron.

"Oh, Eddie!" Emmett said in a sing song voice. Grr, I hate that nickname! I turned around to glare at him.

"Hey, no need to kill me." He said, with his hands up. Then, he added:

"Alice already took your clothes out." Then I noticed that he was pointing to my rocking chair, where lay my apron and a new shirt folded neatly, a pair of green chucks on the floor and a post it hanging off the shirt in her flowy calligraphy_ 'Don't thank me!'_ I shook my head, Alice will be Alice.

I dressed myself quickly and washed my face before calling out a "We're leaving!" to my mom and hopping into Em's jeep, where he and Jasper were already waiting.

During the summer, since last year we helped Mr Chucho four times a week at the afternoons, but since me and my siblings would be starting shool tomorrrow, today would be our last day. The ride was filled of music and chatter and soon we arrived. I was about to step into the Bistro, when my phone vibrated. A text message from Alice.

_**I know you're a bit nostalgic today. I am, too. But, lighten up! I have the feeling that something awesome will happen today! XOXO, Ali.**_

Oh, my sister and her feelings that usually became true. I sincerely hoped that today's one would. God knows I need it.

**AN/ This is Chapter 2! Sorry I took so long to update, but I've been a little sick and Azkaban (aka school XD) has been very tiring lately. I hope you liked it! Clic that little green Button and tell me what you think!**


	3. Homecoming

**CH3**

_Well it's a big big city and it's always the same, _

_Can never be to pretty, tell me your name;_

_Is it out of line if I was simply bold and said_

'_Would you be mine?'_

_-The Fratellis_

**BPOV (A first! XD)**

Almost 17 years old.

_Songs: _

_Englishmen in New York- Sting_

_Bigger than my body- John Mayer_

_Coffee Break- Forever the sickest kids_.

_Whistle for the choir- The Fratellis._

"Honey, are you sure you want to go? You can always stay with Phil and I and..." my mom repeated for the thousandth time. I rolled my eyes (thank god I wasn't facing her) and cutted her off.

"Yes mom, I'm sure. I want to go." I answered, but couldn't tell her HOW much I wanted to go. I haven't forgiven her yet for taking me from my home, family and friends, exactly 8 years ago. I took my stuff from the car and putted the skulled leash on Max's collar. Max, my best friend here in Phoenix was a six montsh old siberian husky. He had a black and white fur and big, bright blue eyes; and besides being very smart, he swore that he was my big brother.

After I hugged goodbye Renee and Phil, I went to the gate, Max trailing behind. I had thirty minutes until we leaved. For unknown forces of the destiny we had taken the midnight plane, so I was very sleepy. As soon as I sat, Max putted his paw on my knee, a signal that he wanted a cookie. I gave it to him and while I scratched his head, my mind drifted towards Forks. Would it still look the same? The milkshakes of Chucho's would still taste like heaven? Would Emmett still pull pranks? Would Jasper still be perceptive and Rose beautiful? Would Alice still be hyper, pixie-like and with a big intuition? Would Carlisle and Esme still look the same? Last, but not least, my thoughts drifted to Edward. How could he look like? Would he still play the piano? Would his hair still be messy and copper? Would he look handsome?

Another of the things I haven't forgiven Renee neither was that she didn't allowed me to have contact with my friends, not even a phone call on their birthday. I always wrote a long card to each one on their birthday, sometimes along with a little gift, but had to make sure that I didn't left an adresss. Grr.. it makes me angry just to think about it.

A bark and a pull of Max's leash took me from my train of thought and that it was time to board the plane. I sat by the window and Max sleeping at my feet (thank god for spacious planes) and started looking out the window thinking about Forks again. A few minutes later I was back into the present with a lick in my face.

"Ew, Max!" I giggled

"Um, miss? The plane has landed." The voice of a stewardess called my attention.

"So soon? Really?" I asked

"Yes, you fell asleep." Those few minutes weren't so few after all... I blushed

"Oh, thanks." I stood up, my feet a bit sore and stretched a bit. The stewardess smiled brightly before answering.

"You're welcome. Thank you for flying in –insert airline name-! Have a nice day!"

"C'mon boy, let's go home." I told Max while we were leaving the plane.

I claimed my two huge bags quickly, most filled with books and cds and my guitar case before heading outside. My stuff was supposed to arrive yesterday. Very soon I was engulfed in a huge hug. I looked up to see who it was.

"Dad!" i squealed, hugging him back

"Hey, honey." He told me before taking a step back, as in to admire me. I did the same.

"You've grown." He acussed me. I laughed.

"And you still look the same!" I told him. It was true. The only change was that now he was moustacheless. He took my bags before looking at Max.

"So this is Max, huh?"

"Yup." I answered, while Max barked.

"Quite handsome." My dad chuckled. I did the same.

"Yeah, and smart, too" I told him, looking at Max affectionatedly.

"I can see." He chuckled again. Then he putted his arm around my shoulders while le started walking.

"C'mon Bells, let's go home." He told me. I sighed and closed my eyes, savouring the moment.

"Yeah, home."

The 45 minute ride was filled with chatter, while we were catching up. When we arrived, my breath got caught. My home still looked the same.

I got out of the cruiser slowly, never taking my eyes away from my oh so desired home, almost like I was afraid it would disappear if I took my eyes to another place.

"You missed it, right?" my father's voice took me from my deja vu.

"Huh?" I asked, finally taking my eyes off the house to look at him, holding Max's leash. He pointed to the house.

"The house." He answered smiling. I smiled, too.

"You have no idea." We took the bags and Max before closing the cruiser. Then I noticed the car that was parked next to it.

"Dad, is it that truck yours?"

"No." He told me in a way that made me feel like I was missing something.

"Then who's?"

"Yours."

"Really?!" I squealed

"Yup, a homecoming gift." He answeres smiling

"Thanks dad, I love it!" I exclaimed hugging him. Then i took my bag and after taking a huge breath, I looked for the first time in 8 years the house that was like my second home, the Cullen's. It was now painted in a light cream, but everything else still looked the same. The only difference was that inside the garage that was open stood a few more cars. A red BMW convertible, a huge jeep, a yellow Porsche and a shiny silver volvo. Odd.

"Nobody knows I'm here, right?" i asked, eyeing my father carefully.

"Nope, a surprise, just like you wanted." He answered. I nodded, pleased.

"Thanks, I guess how hard it was to you to keep the secret." I laughed, he did the same before quoting me.

"You have no idea."

We walked slowly inside the house. It still looked the same as I remember from the pictures dad showed me when he last visited me two years ago. I still can't believe that my mom could take me from my loved ones so many years ago. I looked at my house in a daze, all my childhood memories flooding back. Last, but not least, my bedroom. I took the door handle, when my dad spoke, sightly nervous.

"Your stuff arrived yesterday, and I sort of arranged it. If you don't like it, we can change..."

"It's ok, dad. Thank you." I told him truthfully before opening the door.

My room was now painted in a light blue, one of the walls royal blue and off my windows now hung delicate long white courtains. My rocking chair sat in a corner next to a little bookcase where sat a part of my collection of books and Cds. I also had now a desk where sat a brand new LAPTOP?! And next to a sidetable was my bed, covered with a blue quilt. I had to admit that the chief had skills decorating.

"Dad, this is awesome, but too much, you shouldn't have.." i told him, admiring the small carpet that was at the reading corner.

"Nonesense. I had fun." He said chuckling. I shook my head, chuckling too. This room was sightly bigger than the one i had in Phoenix, but dad made sure that it was wat more cozy.

"Unless... you did it all by yourself?" i asked him.

"Well.. Sue Clearwater did the quilt and courtains." He admitted sheepishly. Aha! I knew it! I chuckled.

"It's ok. How is she?"

"Good. Well, maybe you want to unpack a bit and to have a nap.. you took the midnight plane after all.." he told me. It was true, I had arrived at six am.

"Yes, I do. Thanks." I told him. After he left my room I opened one of my suitcases to take my david & goliath pajamas and my bag of toiletries and headed to the only bathroom. After I cleaned and dressed myself and scrubbed a towel on my hair until it was sightly damp, I went to my room and fell exhausted onto a deep slumber as soon as my head touched the pillow.

I woke up just to find Max sleeping next to me in the bed. I chuckled before getting up and stretching a bit. After looking at the clock (almost 10 am) I decided it was time to do something else. After I brushed my teeth and changed my clothes onto a pair of skinny jeans, an elbow lenght guitar T-shirt and putted a few bangles in my wrists. After I putted on a pair of multicolored socks and went downstairs, tripping on the last step as always. After i was standing again, I noticed that the house was very quiet. Then, not a minute later I found a note in the kitchen.

_Bells,_

_I'm sorry I had to left you alone on your first day here, but I had to go to the station. You can stay here, go to explore the town or anything you want. I'll be back by 8, truck keys are on the counter, money in the cookie jar. Anything you need, call me._

_Love,_

_Dad_

I chuckled a bit while i wrote a little note back telling him my plans and putting it on the counter before fixing myself a bit of coffee. My iPod was blasting at full volume when I went out the house a few minutes later. I almost danced to the rithm of Uno, Dos, Tres by Motel the short road that separated my home from the Cullen's.

Life was so much better with coffee in your body, multicolored socks in your feet and a happy song in your head. I rang the bell several times but nobody answered. I promised myself that I would come back later and got in my truck and started exploring the small town of Forks. Almost an hour later i was done and went inside the mall. I hated shopping, but since I would be living here I would need some stuff. I did my school shopping and picked the things I needed as quickly as I could and last, but not least, I stepped into a huge bookstore; directly to the music section.

After a few minutes I decided to buy a We The Kings Cd along with some new arrivals and went to see the books, straight to the classic's section, where I sat in a cozy couch with a copy of Pride and Predjuice. About an hour after my stomach started to grumble, so I decided it was time to eat.

After i was done eating, I looked around, deciding what to do. When I noticed that several people were staring at me, I quickly looked back onto my empty plate, blushing furiously.

25 minutes later I was in the parking lot of the oh so familiar playground where I spent countless hours playing with Edward. While I was sitting on a bench, I saw how a little girl of about five years old with curly blond hair gave a flower to a copper skinned boy of about her same age. His eyes and his smile widened while he engulfed her in a huge hug and told her the same words Edward told me when I was about their age.

"We'll be best friends forever."

While I walked through the park and watched the different games, i had a flashback with one of my friends. Like the endless hours I spent with Alice and Rosalie at the playhouses; riding bikes with Jasper; climbing trees or exploring with Emmett and those special times with Edward, like the day I did a 360 degree turn on the swings.

I sat in my favorite swing and started balancing myself back and forth enjoying the speed and wind on my hair, while the heart shapped pebble that I never took off bounced in my chest; the happy memories of my friends floating inside my head.

A few minutes later I decided I needed a milkshake from Chucho's before heading home. I walked to one of my favorite places in Forks, since it was half a block away. The clock that hung outside the cafe said it was 4 o clock; and the place still looked the same. When I pushed the door, a bell signaled my presence. I hummed my happy song that I had stuck in my head since this morning as I looked for a place to sit. I found one in a corner, at the counter; so I sat there. I noticed that the stools were now red and the place looked now somewhat more modern; and also that Chucho was at the register machine. I made a mental note to say hi to him later.

A boy around my age was behind the counter, in the another corner, talking to Chucho. I noticed that he was very attractive, maybe the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen, dressed in a black shirt rolled at the elbows that enchanced his pale skin. But it wasn't the oddly familiar features: bronze coloured hair and green eyes that caught my attention, but the sadness that held his eyes.

Suddenly the music in the jukebox changed to 'Whistle for the choir' by the Fratellis at the same time Chucho friendly nudged the boy. I looked down, quietly singing along, waiting to be served, until a velvety, yet musical voice told me:

"Hello. What you'll be eating today?" i looked up just to meet my eyes with big green ones that held a bit of sadness.

"Hi. Um, I'll have the vanilla milkshake with chocolate chip cookies, please." I told him not even looking at the menu. He looked at me in amusement before writing it down. While he did so, I looked down and noticed what read his nametag.

"Edward..?" I asked tentatively, my stomach doing flip flops as I said his name.

"Yes, do you need anything else?" he asked me curiously.

"Mozart.. Edward. It's me, Bella.." I told him softly, my hand reaching up to where my chain was, hidden inside my shirt. "Isa." He looked at me in disbelief for a second before his eyes sparkled and he smiled widely before jumping the counter to engulf me in a huge hug. I hugged him back with all the force I could muster, happiness tears leaving my eyes. "Mozart, I missed you so much!" I told him softly before being interrupted by a booming voice that made us both jump.

"Finally Eddie boy got some!" then, when Edward putted me back onto my feet, I noticed that he had lifted me at least a foot from the floor.

We turned to see the source of the voice (his arm still hugging my shoulders) and I found a huge boy that looked a bit older than me. He had tick muscles that looked scary at first and a mess of brown curls crowned his head, while a pair of big brown eyes looked at me with curiosity. I didnt had any problem recognizing his dimpled smile.

"Emmy bear!" i squealed jumping on him. He hugged me back, looking confused. Then, after a second, everything clicked for him.

"Ella wella!" he exclaimed then, hugging me tightly and maybe breaking a rib. Or two.

"Em.. Can't.. Breathe.." i said as i was squished.

"Dude, I think you broke a rib of Eddie's girl. Stop it." A different, deep and calm voice told Emmett and suddenly I could breathe again.

"Sorry" Emmett muttered.

"It's ok. I missed you too." Then I turned to see my savior, and found a tall boy with dirty blond hair. But his big blue eyes gave me a hint.

"Jazz?" I asked tentatively. The boy looked at me confused. I rolled my eyes smiling a bit and punched him in the arm before hugging Edward again. He quickly hugged me back, burying his face in my hair. I could feel his smile.

"Ow! What was that for, Bella?" Jasper asked as soon as I punched him. Then he said nothing. I peeked out of Edward's chest and looked at his dumbfounded expression. I giggled and turned my face onto Edward's chest again, inhaling his intoxicating aroma. Suddenly I was ripped apart, Edward gone before everything started to spin madly.

"Jasper Hale, let me down!" I squealed.

"Bella!" he told me, grinning like an idiot before stopping. I stood up, sightly dizzy and collapsed onto Edward's chest again. I felt his torso vibrate as he silently laughed. I shook my head before looking at my other two friends thatr were looking at me expectantly.

"Guys, I missed you so much!" i told them truthfully. They came and hugged me again, squishing the life out of me, i might add.

"Let.. Me.. Go!" I whined before wriggling free. They laughed before Emmett left a slobbery kiss on my cheek.

"Ew, grow up, Emmet." I told him smacking him sightly before wiping my cheek. He rubbed his arm.

"I could say the same, squirt." He told me smiling smugly, just like the old times. I glared at him before turning around. Edward was nowhere to be seen.

I turned again and blew a raspberry at Em before asking Jasper:

"Where's Edward?"

"Here." His now velvety voice answered from behind me. I turned and smiled brightly at him.

"Where were you?" i asked, not wanting to be away from any of my friends and family anymore. He chuckled.

"Talking to Chucho. He agreeded to let me free the rest of the afternoon so I can catch up with my best friend." He told me, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Also he says that he'll be very offended if you don't go and say hi to him. Go ahead, I'll make your milkshake."

I nodded and skipped onto where Chucho was. He stood up and hugged me warmly.

"Bella! I'm so glad to see you! It took you forever to come back!" he exclaimed.

"It's so good to see you too! I know, it won't happen again." I answered smiling.

"I hope so, I missed my favorite costumer!" he exclaimed. Emmett protested with a 'Hey, what about me!?' Chucho chuckled before saying "It's true." In so many ways, Chucho was like the benevolent grandparent I've never met.

"How is Nana?" i asked, wanting to see his sweet wife.

"She's at the market." Then, he clasped his hands together, smiling brightly.

"Oh! She'll be thrilled to see you and to know you're back! Look at you, Phoenix did wonders to you! You look beautiful, just like her grandfather!" he said, smiling proudly at the end. In many ways I was like their granddaughter too. I blushed, but chuckled a bit.

"Sure thing, grandpa." In that moment, Edward's voice interrupted us.

"Here's your milkshake and cookies. I putted it to go, if you don't mind.." he told me.

"It's fine." I told him taking a bill from my messenger bag, but Chucho interrupted me.

"Are you crazy!? This one is on the house. But you have to promise me that you'll visit poor old Chucho again sometime" he told me smiling

"That won't be a problem." I told him before munching happily on one cookie. It tasted like heaven.

"You know, this" I said pointing my surroundings. "is one of the things I've missed most fRom Forks." I added. I was answered by a chorus of 'Hey! What about me?' before I turned and smiled to my friends.

"I said one. Not THE thing." I told them. I was recieved by Jasper's arms embracing me in another hug.

"Ok, ok. You can go play. No need to strangle her." Chucho told them as they passed me from arm to arm like a rag doll.

"Thanks Chucho." We all answered at the same time before bursting out laughing. We walked away from Chucho, my food in Jasper's arms, my bag on Emmett's while I was carried bridestile by Edward.

"Thanks, and all, but I can walk, you know?" i told him. He grinned brightly at me, but said nothing.

A minute later we arrived at the park and sat at an empty table. I could look at Emmett more properly.

"Emmy, you look the same! Just a lot bigger and scarier!" I told him laughing. He grinned proudly.

"I couldn't say the same, squirt." He stated. I stuck my tongue out at him. We made jokes for about twenty minutes until Edward interrupted them.

"I know you're also their friends and everything, but I would like catching up with my best friend. So, go away." He said, shooing them mockingly. They both pouted –something that looked amusing on Jasper, but hilarious in Emmett- i giggled.

"Don't worry guys. I'm not going anywhere." They seemed relieved for that fact and hugged me once again before walking towards Chucho's again.

I looked them walk away thinnking of how much they had changed before turning towards where I tought Edward was just to find those big green eyes I had missed so much. I locked eyes with him, feeling how those sparkling orbs could held me forever. Finally, he spoke, smiling

"You look amazing." I blushed and looked down.  
"And you still blush!" he exclaimed. I looked up and mockingly glared at him. He chuckled and took a step back.

"No need to kill me." He said, his arms up.

I stuck my tongue at him childishly before jumping in his arms. He quickly hugged me back. Engulfed in his embrace, i could feel his molded abs and how I seemed to fit perfectly there. I froze at the tought. _He's my best friend, not a piece of meat!_ He seemed to feel my change of train of tought, because he asked me

"What's wrong?" i peeked from under my lashes and front bangs just to notice how _close_ our faces were. Seems like I jumped higher than what I expected..

"Oh, it's just that I missed you so much.." I half-lied. He looked at me smiling a bit.

"I did too. So much that you don't have idea." He said smiling and softly stroking my hair.

We broke apart a few minutes later and I could take a proper look at him. The copper tone of his hair was more accentuated, but it was still a disarray crowning his head (that still suited him perfectly). His eyes were still that shocking shade of green, sparkling and expressive as ever, rounded by tick lashes. The features ub his face were more angular and defined, having lost all the chubbiness from childhood; but it made him look more attractive. _Attractive!? Get a grip, Bella, he's your best friend!_ When he settled me on my feet, again, I could notice that he had grown, a lot, outreaching me at least a foot from my 5'3". Wow_, someone had gone through some puberty!_

"What Esme gave you guys to eat all this years? You're huge!" I scolded him, looking up. He looked down at me, chuckling amused.

"Same as usual. And what Renee fed you? You don't look so bad yourself." He told me plopping himself on the grass, looking up expectantly from under his lashes, smiling like a five year old and looking utterly adorable. I giggled, but blushed.

"You know Renee can't cook. I fed myself." I told him sitting next to him.

"Well, you did a good job, then." He chuckled. I blushed harder.

We talked about everything and nothing at all for about two hours, sitting on the grass, catching up for all the years we've missed.

"Do you still play soccer?" I asked him, still laughing from my story of when Renee tried to bake brownies.

"Yes. In fact, i'm the capitain of the team now." He answered me softly.

"Really? No way! That's awesome!" i told him smiling brightly. His smile widened a bit.

"And you? Do the klutz princess miraculously plays any sport now?" he asked. i stuck my tongue out at him.

"In fact, i do. I play soccer too, but I still fall once in a while though.." i told him smugly, my tone dropping a bit at the end. I could feel his muffled laughter.

"And tell me, did you get that silver volvo you wanted?" i asked him quickly, wanting to drop the subject of my clumsiness.

"Yes, a silver one. At my 16th birthday." He answered me smiling. Then, his face dropped. "You should have been there." He added softly.

"I'm sorry." I answered sadly. Neither of us said anything for a minute before he spoke again.

"You know, the funny thing is that every year, in my birthday, I asked the same thing while I blew the candles. For you to be here. I rejected a lot of girls simply because they weren't you." He stated, staring at something far away.

"I'm sorry. The important thing is that now I'm here." I said softly, trying to soothe him. He looked at me suddenly, and his expression scared me , his expressive eyes were flat, cold.

"Really?! But what kind of best friend abandons him for eight years, not visiting, not a photo, not even a phonecall!? Just a pathetic letter every birthday!" he said quickly, not letting me answer. At his last statement, i snapped.

"Really!? Well, i'm, sorry! Did you know that my mom didn't want me to see anybody, not even my _father_!" i said, stressing the last word and my voice breaking. "that i did those cards behind her back. That I came as soon as I could! Did you know that I cried for a whole year every night when I left, huh? No, because you were comfortable at _your home_, _with your family and friends_, not alone at a place you didn't know!" i continued, standing on my feet. I kept talking while I looked for something inside my bag, anger tears threatening to spill. "Maybe now you can change your wish next week! And who knows? Maybe get a slutty girlfriend!" i told him throwing softly at his feet a wrapped box. _His birthday gift_. Then i turned around. "Happy birthday. Have a nice life." I added at last, walking away towards my car without turning back; my tears spilling freely now. Too soon I felt a vice grip on my right arm.

"Bella, wait." His pleading voice told me. I could have forgiven him right there if I wasn't so angry and hurt.

"Let. Go." I told him through clenched teeth before yanking free with a judo technique I was sure that hurted him. I got inside my truck and rode home as quickly as my ancient truck let me, crying the whole way.

So much for a nice homecoming.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**Hands up to everyone that wants to punch or smack Edward right now!**

**AN/ This was our brand new chapter! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it took me too long to update, but finals were sucking the life out of me and i handwrite the chapters first! :/ **

**Please click that green button and tell me what you think! **

**I need your help. What do you think Bella could have gotten Edward for his birthday? Review or PM me with your ideas and maybe they'll be on next chapter! Thanks a lot!**

**Your reviews make me smile!**

**Xoxo,**

**Anacleta5**


	4. Ch4: Whistle for the choir

CH4

EPOV

After Alice's message I felt a lot lighter. The cafe was partly full, all the people of our age chatting animatedly. Today I had to work at the counter while Emmett and Jasper served around the place. The jukebox at full volume animated the place while Chucho was humming along to the songs at the register machine, as usual.

"Come here, kiddo." Chucho told me looking at me sightly concerned. I smiled a bit and went towards him.

"What's wrong, Edward? Got girl problems? I've never seen you like that." He told me patting a seat next to him. I obeyed

"Kind of. Today i saw a very beautiful girl at the mall..." i started.

"Oh, that's good! Did you asked her out?" he asked, interrupting me. I looked at him in amusement. Then he chuckled to himself and gestured me to go on.

"Oh, sorry. Continue." He added.

"well, the thing is that she looked like how.. Isa would have looked now, you know? And today it's 8 years since she left..." i added, looking down.

"ah, you miss her." He told me knowingly. He also missed her a lot, she was as much as a granddaughter as Em, Jazz and I were his grandsons. "Don't worry, she'll come around." He promised confidently. I wasn't so sure. I was about to answer him when the bell at the door signaled the arrival of a new customer. I looked up briefly just to find the same girl. Is she haunting me or something?

"Chucho, it's her!" i hissed to him. He quickly looked up. I did too, as discretely as i could. She was truly beautiful, her brown locks cascading onto her waist, bouncing sightly as she moved and her eyes bright as she looked the place with interest and.. longing?

"she's very beautiful" Chucho mused, taking me of my train of tought. I reluctantly looked away from the misterious girl and turned to look at him. "And she DOES look like Bella... Oh! She sat by the counter! You have to attend her!" he told me nudging me playfully.

"ok, ok.. i'm going!" i told him chuckling amused.

"Good luck." He told me softly. I nodded and took a huge breath before walking towards her.

When I was standing in front of her I noticed that she was singing quietly:

"Well its a big big city and its always the same, can never be too pretty, tell me your name. is it out of line if i was simply bold and said: 'Would you be mine'?" she had a soft, lulling voice that sounded like wind chimes. I was a bit hypnotized by her voice and I could listen to her all day long, but it would be impolite to stare a stranger, so I took a huge breath before asking her.

"Hello. What you'll be eating today?" she looked up and it surprised me to meet big deep doe-like eyes.

She hesitated before answering, not even looking at the menu. "Um. I'll have the vanilla milkshake and chocolate chip cookies, please." I looked at her highly amused. It was the same thing _she_ always asked. _Get a grip! She's not Bella! _I wrote down her order quickly, the last phrase still chanting in my head._ She's not Bella, She's not Bella.._

"Edward?" her soft voice asked me. _She's not Bella.._

"Yes? Do you need something else?" She hesitated again before speaking.

"Mozart.. Edward.." at that I froze. This was beyond odd. "It's me, Bella.. Isa." She told me softly, her hand reaching something that was inside her shirt.

I saw a flash of a white gold chain and suddenly everything clicked. She was finally here! My Bella is here.. Too soon, the space between us was too much. I swiftly jumped the counter that was between us and engulfed her in a huge hug, lifting her off the ground, that would made Emmett proud. Talking of wich..

"Finally Eddy boy got some!" he said, boomingly as always, making me jump. I settled Bella back on her feet, missing her instantly in my arms, so I could turn and glare at my big brother; my arms hugging Bella's shoulders. I was about to scold Emmett for calling me Eddie again when Bella suddenly did something that surprised us both. She squealed while she jumped on Emmett's arms.

"Emmy Bear!!" Emmett stared at her confused, but hugged her back, still. Then, after a second, when he looked at my expression, everything clicked.

"Ella Wella!" he exclaimed then, engulfing her in a bear hug.

"Em.. Can't.. Breathe.." she told Emmett. I was about to tell him to let go of her, but Jasper beat me to it.

"Dude, I think you broke a rib of Eddie's girl. Stop it" I was about to smack Jasper for calling me Eddie again, but then I stopped when I heard how he called her.. Eddie's girl.. It didn't sound that bad.. _STOP! She's your best friend and just got back!_

"Sorry." Emmett muttered, letting go of her. She stood up in the tips of her toes and softly and affectionatedly patted his head.

"It's ok, I missed you too." She told him, her voice soft and somehow lulling. Then she turned in the direction of Jasper and after a second, recognition flashed in her angelic face.

"Jazzy?" she asked and Jasper looked at her, highly confused. Only Alice and Bella were allowed to call him that name.

Bella rolled her eyes smiling a bit and punched him in the arm before hugging me again. Not that I was about to complain. I quickly hugged her back, burying my face in her hair, inhaling her intoxicating aroma that somehow was still the same.

"Ow! What was that for, Bella?" Jasper asked as soon as she punched him. Then he said nothing.

Bella peeked out of my chest and looked at his dumbfounded expression and giggled before turning her face onto my chest again. Jasper looked at me in confirmation and I nodded lightly, a huge smile in my face. He smiled brightly then and came closer with a wicked twinkle in his eyes, before swiftly taking Bella from my arms. I protested sightly at the loss of my best friend in my arms, but then I saw the happy smile Jasper and Emmett had in their faces. They had missed her a lot too.

"Jasper Hale, let me down!" she squealed as he spun her in circles.

"Bella!" he told her, grinning like an idiot before stopping. She stood up, sightly dizzy and collapsed onto my chest again. She was still clumsy as ever, I noticed with a chuckle, trying very hard to not to burst out laughing.

"Guys, I missed you so much!" she told us before we all hugged her at the same time. She wriggled free and a second after Emmett left her a slobbery kiss on her cheek.

Then I noticed that Chucho was looking at us, smiling smugly. I left my brothers have their moment with Bella and went towards him.

"So I see it went well with mistery girl, right?" he asked me with a fatherly chuckle, eyeing my ear-to-ear smile.

"Yes. She's not misterious after all. It's Bella! She's finally back!" I told him happily. His smile was almost blinding.

"About time! Well, what are you doing here?! Go spend some time with her! But tell her that her old grandpa will be very sad if she doesn't come and say hi. What are you still doing here? Go, go!" he told me enthusiastically, gesturing with his hands.

When I came back to my Bella, she was asking my brothers:

"Where's Edward?"

"Here." I told her softly before she turned and smiled so brightly at me that my heart melted a little.

"Where were you?" she asked me, pouting a bit. I chuckled a bit at that gesture.

"Talking to Chucho. He agreeded to let me free the rest of the afternoon so I can catch up with my best friend." I answered her, puting an arm around her shoulders, happy that I could spend some time with her. "Also he says that he'll be very offended if you don't go and say hi to him. Go ahead, I'll make your milkshake." I added, nudging her at where Chucho was. She nodded and walked towards him. I turned to my brothers.

"Edward, she's really here!" Emmett told me with a huge smile, Jasper nodding in agreement. In so many ways she was like their little sister and they had missed her more than I tought.

"Yes.. she's really back.." I told them softly before going to fix her snack.

It didn't take so long and after about five minutes I was back with her. Chucho gave is all the afternoon free and we left the restaurant: Emmett with Bella's bag, Jasper with her food and I with Bella herself in our arms.

"Thanks, and all, but I can walk, you know?" she told me after a second while we walked towards the park. _Yeah, yeah, I know, It's just the fact that I love having you in my arms._ Yep, way to do an akward comment. I smiled at her, but said nothing.

A few seconds later we arrived onto an empty table and sat down, chatting about everything and nothing at the same time. I looked at her intently, without saying anything, while I watched her notice the changes in my brothers. After about twenty five minutes, my urges to be alone with her were almost unbearable, so I told my brothers mockingly:

"I know you're also their friends and everything, but I would like catching up with my best friend. So, go away."

After a bit of pouting from my brothers and reassuring from Bella, they went happily towards Chucho's. As Bella followed them with her gaze, I was able to see her more clearly.

Her hair was still that chocolate color, but shinier and a lot longer, now falling almost to her waist in a cascade of brown curls. Her eyes were still as brown, deep and big as I remembered, rounded with tick and long eyelashes. Her skin was still pale and clear, but her face looked more defined, having lost all the chubbiness from childhood; her cheekbones more high and soft. Her lips were still full and coloured a deep pink. She had grown to about 5'3", about an inch taller than Alice, but definitively way smaller than my 6'2". She had a petite, slender body that had everything in their right places, and was, without a doubt, the most beautiful thing I had seen in my life. When I locked eyes with her, I knew instantly that I couldn't be away from her never again.

"You look amazing." I told her sincerely. She blushed a light pink and looked down, something that surprised me very much.  
"And you still blush!" I exclaimed. She looked up and mockingly glared at me, looking utterly adorable. I chuckled and took a step back.

"No need to kill me." I told her, my arms up.

Then she did something that surprised me very much: she literally jumped in my arms. As I hugged her back, I couldn't help to see how close was her head to mine and how well she fitted in my arms. – She's your best friend.. She's your best friend..-

"What's wrong?" i asked her, trying to get myself out of my train of tought.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I missed you so much." She told me.

We spent several minutes chatting animatedly, catching up about what we'd been up to in all these years. I was surprised to know she could play soccer, amongst other things; the light and sweet mood of the reunion, until she asked me about my Volvo.

**Flashback**

One year ago

For my 16th birthday my parents had made me a surprise party, and I was having a lot of fun with my siblings and school friends, swimming at the pool we had in one huge room. My mom was smiling proudly at us while my dad was busying himself with the massive bbq cookout he was doing.

Bella had left about 7 years ago, not even calling me or nothing. I had stopped trying to e-mail her a long ago as I saw she wouldn't ever answer. I still missed her terribly, but for my family's benefit, I didn't show as much.

After we ate and all of the guests had left, my dad asked us all to head outside. We followed him to the garage, incredibly puzzled, before stopping dead on our tracks. Alice let out a huge squeal before hugging our parents.

"Thankyou,thankyou,thankyou!" she said jumping high, a fact very surprising taking in account that she was in the highest shoes I had ever seen.

I was very surprised too. In the garage, next to Rosalie's BMW, now were sitting a yellow Porsche with a pink bow and a shiny silver Volvo with a green bow.

"Thank you" I told my parents. They hugged me hard.

"You're welcome, dear." My mom told me.

"You deserved it." Dad added. Then he patted me on the back

"Go, try how it runs."

I walked slowly, my eyes fixed on the car, afraid it was a dream and it would disappear. When i sat on the cabin, i noticed a copy of all my favorite cds sitting in the passenger seat and the deep smell of new car mixed with... strawberries? Then i remembered I had promised Bella she would be the first one to ride the car with me.

**End flashback **

**Flashback.**

_About 8 years ago_

"Edward, smile to the camera!" my mom told me, trying to get me out of the foul mood I was in.

Bella had left not so long ago and we all missed her terribly, especially me, who was sulking during all the party, my birthday party. _She haven't called nor sent an e-mail.._ I half-smiled for my mom's benefit and one second later, the flash went off.

A few seconds later, my dad came from the kitchen, carrying a big cake with candles lit up and followed by Emmett and Jasper that were singing boomingly the happy birthday song. When they settled the cake, Rosalie hugged Alice and I.

"Go ahead, close your eyes and make a wish." My father told us. Alice and I locked eyes and talked in a way only us twins could understand. Then she smiled softly. Everything would be alright: _she would return._

"On count of three. One, two.." our brothers told us. I closed my eyes at the same time Alice did.

_I want Bella to return._

The next day, the first letter arrived.

**End flashback.**

"You should have been there." I told her sadly.

Then i remembered all those girls I had rejected, not even knowing why. And then, i stared at the angel in front of me, and the reason hitted me in the head like a ton of bricks: I had rejected them because they weren't Bella. Too tall,too blonde.. were some of the lame excuses I had made subconsciously. And the tought of it angered me very much. That girl had abandoned me eight bloddy years ago!

"I'm sorry." She answered me, her chocolate eyes sad. But the anger inside me didn't subside.

"You know, the funny thing is that every year, in my birthday, I asked the same thing while I blew the candles. For you to be here. I rejected a lot of girls simply because they weren't you." I told her, venting the flashbacks I just had.

"I'm sorry. The important thing is that now I'm here." She answered me. _Now.. you said it.. and what about the other eight years?_

"Really?! But what kind of best friend abandons him for eight years, not visiting, not a photo, not even a phonecall!? Just a pathetic letter every birthday!" i told her angry and toughtlessly, emptying all the bottled anger I had on her. I noticed that, at first her eyes widened with hurt and sadness, her plump lips quivering sightly; I almost, _almost_ stopped, and begged her to forgive me, but I was far too angry for that. Then, she snapped.

"Really!? Well, i'm, sorry! Did you know that my mom didn't want me to see anybody, not even my _father_!" She told me, her voice breaking. "that i did those cards behind her back. That I came as soon as I could! Did you know that I cried for a whole year every night when I left, huh? No, because you were comfortable at _your home_, _with your family and friends_, not alone at a place you didn't know!" She said angrily, anger tears threatening to fall. I watched her talk, while she looked for something inside her bag; me unable to form a coherent answer, trying to process the things she was saying to me "Maybe now you can change your wish next week! And who knows? Maybe get a slutty girlfriend! Happy birthday. Have a nice life."

That phrase, and the wrapped box she threw me snapped me back to teh reality. There, I noticed how hard the words I had toughtlessly said had struck her.

I quickly stood up and ran towards her.

"Bella, stop. I'm sorry." I told her softly grabbing her arm, before she stopped abruptly.

"Let. me. go." She hissed tersely trough her teeth before yanking her arm free with a judo move that left me on the floor and hurted like hell.

When i looked up again, she was riding an ancient truck I knew had arrived yesterday to Charlie's; tears spilling across her angelic face.

After watching her ride away in her truck, making a deafening sound, I sighed before rubbing my arm.

"Ow." I winced. That hurted a lot. Bella sure had talent.

As i sat on the grass, I retought what she had told me. her mom, in some way had kidnapped her, not allowing her to see nor talk to anyone, her friends, _her dad_! Then I remembered how sad was Charlie, and hw, now made sense why across all these years; everytime we asked him about Bella, his eyes darkened with sadness and he was unable to give us an answer. Poor Charlie.

The letters. She had sent us letters, every birthday even if it wasn't allowed. To every member of her family. Even to Chucho. I knew that everybody treasured those letters very much. Even the tough, strong headed Rosalie cried when she recieved the first one, but at the same time she was so happy and relieved. I don't know what I would have done id one year the card wouldn't arrive; to lose the only link I had to my best friends.

After a few minutes deep in tought, I stood up, brushing the grass out of myself. When I looked back, something multicolored caught my Attention. It was the box Bella had thrown me earlier.

I picked it up and touched softly the multicolored musical paper wrapping, before carefully opening it up. Inside i found several things. I sat again on the grass to contemplate them. First, I took an envelope and opened it.

_Hey Mozart!_

_Wow! Seventeen already?! My little eddie's getting old.._

_Well, Happy birthday! I hope that you'll have lots of them and that I'll be able to celebrate them with you._

_Love,_

_Isa_

_PS: Open them in order, or else!_

I chuckled lightly at the PS and looked for the wrapped package that had a number one on it. I eagerly opened the cooking themed wrapping paper, just to find a vanilla with sprinkles cake mix box. What..? i turned the box to look for explanations and there they were, in a bright green post-it.

_Birthday cake in a box._

_Hahaha, I know._

_But still, when you want to eat it, tell me, and we'll bake it. (:_

_What are you still doing here!? Go open package no. 2! Chop, chop!_

I had to laugh a bit at this; but the tought of the excuse of spending some time with Bella –i_f she forgave me_- was very appealing.

The package no. 2 consisted of a "Music of the world" music book. I went through the pages just to find awesome songs I've never played before. I stopped when i found a blue post-it over an especific music sheet, with the handwritting i now knew was Bella's.

_I hope you'll play for me 'Agua de beber' by Tom Jobim to me someday!_

Package no.3 was a little stack of cds. The Kooks, The Fratellis, The Wombats. The yellow post-it read:

_Awesome songs in these cds._

_-The Kooks: Naive, Always where i need to be, You don't love me, She moves in her own way._

_-The Wombats: Let's dance to joy division, Kill the director, Dr. Suzanne Mattox Loves me_

_-The Fratellis: Chelsea Dagger, Whistle for the choir, Flathead, Baby Fratelli._

How did she know me so well after all these years to know I liked British Rock, was really beyond me.

I took the last package and weighed it between my hands. I opened the scrapbook paper that was wrapping it slowly, almost afraid it would suddenly dissapear.

I closed my eyes briefly as I quickly took out the contents of the package. I stared blankly at the stack of white cards I had in my hands. Then i noticed that the texture was way too smooth for a card and then at the white post-it.

Not this side, you silly!

I chuckled quietly to myself while I turned the stack of cards, and when a pair of deep and much younger chocolate eyes stared back at me, I froze mid-chuckle. The photo was maybe eight years old and showed Bella just the way I remembered her. she was smiling sightly to the camera, at her 9th birthday, but her eyes held an amount of sadness that almost broke my heart in two. The next few photos were of activities she had made, and her room, her house. At the fifth one, I noticed what she was doing for me, what was her last birthday gift for me. she was including me, filling me in with all the things she had lived through all these 8 years.

I watched and drank in all the details, the activities; the changes, subtle and no so subtle about her; a deep feeling of regret about every harsh word I had told her that grew in my chest every time I flicked through a new photo.

When I watched her last photo: she was sitting sideways to the camera, so her profile was the one facing the photo; sitting on the grass crosslegged, her back resting against a fur ball, a guitar in her hands, her nose adorably and sightly crunched in concentration; and her face of delight and concentration made me feel like she was singing the most beautiful song in the world.

As I watched that picture, I knew for sure something: I had messed up. Big time. And I had to do something to fix it.


	5. Ch5: Naive

**CH5**

**EPOV**

I stood up, took all the little gifts back to the box and ran quickly towards Chucho's, where my Volvo was parked. I peered at the windows of the restaurant, no signal of Bella. With a sigh I turned to my car just to find a note stuck to my window with Jasper's handwriting.

_Hey eddie!_

_We hope you're having fun with Bella!_

_Rosalie and Alice came for us,_

_So don't worry!_

_WE WANT BELLA BACK AT 7 OR ELSE!_

_Right, Emmett, we want to see Bella_

_Happy and on our doorstep at seven._

_Or else! *Cracks knuckles*_

I shook my head, before sighing. I had to find Bella, and apologize. _Quick_. I rode through all the streets of Forks, with no signal of my friend nor an ancient red truck.

Defeated, I went back home. When I parked at the garage, I sat there maybe for ten minutes, pinching the bridge of my nose –bad habit- before passing my fingers through my hair, making it a bit messier than usual and standing up. I walked slowly towards the front door kicking little pebbles, dreading the fact I had to face the wrath of my siblings –_especially Alice_- now. I was about to touch the door's handle when it suddenly opened with a huge bang and a blur of black and white stood in the doorway, jumping and squealing. One guess: Alice.

"Eek! She's back! We have to catch up! I have to take her shopping! I hope we can make a sleepover just like the old times.. Oh! And tomorrow we start school! Maybe she'll be in all my classes!" my twin sister squealed in one breath-_how she did that? It's way beyond me_-, hugging me tightly while jumping, wich made me bounce a bit too.

"Alice.." I started. I was so dead. She was going to kill me.

"I have to choose her outfit for tomorrow... a skirt? No.. maybe some skinny jeans and a blue top.. well.. I'll have to see her first... MY BEST FRIEND AND SISTER IS BACK!" she continued mumbling, without listening to me.

"Alice.." I tried again.

"Yes, brother dearest?" she asked, finally without bouncing. Then she looked around and her big green eyes widened sightly.

"Brother, please tell me that Bella is hiding behind you or inside the Volvo." She told me with an amount of sweetness that scared me sightly.

"No... she's mad at me... and ikindofdon'tknowwheresheis." I said quietly. Then, her eyes sparkled sightly –_uh-oh_- before she swiftly jumped and grabbed my ear, pulling me down with her.

"What did you say?" she asked me sweetly. Way too sweetly.

"Ow, Ali, that hurts!" I told her. She pulled harder. "Ow! I said that I don't know where she is!"

"Well, little brother." _Please notice the irony of the statement _"I won't tell anything to our other siblings, but I don't want to see you until you know where Bella is and she's at the doorstep with you. Understood?" she told me sweetly. _Angry Alice was too scary for her own good_.

"Yes! Now, please let go! I think my ear started to bleed!" i told her. A second later, she let go of my ear and I could stand up properly, rubbing the affected ear, of course. Alice was back to her chipper tone.

"Now, brother, go and look for her! Don't waste any time!" she told me before closing the door in my face.

I sighed, muttering '_evil pixie_'. Alice will be Alice.

I turned around and walked towards Bella's house. Her truck was nowhere to be seen, but still, the garage door was closed. I knocked for maybe ten minutes, and no one answered. With my hands inside my pockets, I walked back to my-our tree, where our backyards were combined together. As I walked, I tought "If I was Bella, and probably angry, where I would go to think?". In that moment, guitar chords started to play. I listened at the familiar song, until a very soft, sweet and lulling voice started to sing.

_I'm not saying it was your fault  
Although you could have done more_

_Oh you're so naive yet so_

_How could this be done  
Your such a smiling sweetheart  
Oh and your sweet and pretty face  
In such an ugly way  
Something so beautiful  
That everytime I look inside_

_I know that she knows that I'm not fond of asking  
True or false it may be  
She's still out to get me_

_I know that she knows that I'm not fond of asking  
True or false it may be  
She's still out to get me_

_I may say it was your fault  
Cause I know you could have done more_

_Oh you're so naive yet so_

_How could this be done  
By such a smiling sweetheart  
Oh and your sweet and pretty face  
In such an ugly way something so beautiful  
Everytime I look inside_

_I know that she knows that I'm not fond of asking  
True or false it may be  
She's still out to get me_

_I know that she knows that I'm not fond of asking  
True or false it may be  
She's still out to get me_

_How could this be done  
By such a smiling sweetheart_

_Oh you're so naive yet so_

_Such an ugly thing  
Someone so beautiful  
And everytime you're on his side_

_I know she knows that I'm not fond of asking  
True or false it maybe be she's still out to get me_

_And I know she knows that I'm not fond of asking  
True or false it maybe be she's still out to get me_

_Just don't let me down  
Just don't let me down  
Hold on to your kite  
Just don't let me down  
Just don't let me down  
Hold on to your kite  
Just don't let me down  
Just don't let me down  
Hold on to this kite  
Just don't let me down_

I walked slowly, in sort of an hypnotized state towards the source of the song –our tree- and was maybe six feet away when a huge wolf-like dog walked from behind the tree's trunk and towards me baring its teeth, a deep growl emerging from his chest. I instintively took a step back, and another one when I noticed that he wasn't backing off.

"Cute puppy, you wouldn't eat me, right?" I told him softly. His growls increased in volume and kept walking slowly towards me. I knew that running would be useless, so I tried another technique. I tried walking past him and towards the tree. At that, he barked loudly, before growling again.

The music stopped altogether and we raised our eyes from each other simultaneously to stare at the tree. After a second, i took the oportunity and took another step. The evil dog noticed an barked twice - a warning-.

"Bloddy little pup.." i started to say, but was interrupted with her melodious voice.

"Hey maxie boy, what's wrong?" we both turned towards the source of the voice, just to find Bella emerging from our tree house, a shiny mahogany guitar slung on her back. The dog, 'Maxie' –shudders- barked once again, moving his tail. When she turned to pet him, the traitor turned his head to point-and glare- at me. She followed his gaze while saying:

"What's-oh." She glared a bit at me, then petted 'Maxie'.

"Good boy." She reached for her pocket and pulled out something that seconds after she gave to the dog, who ate it happily. Yes, she gave him a prize.

Then she gazed at me again.

"What do you want?" she told me and I noticed the tear trails on her cheeks. I unconsciously took another step towards her, willing to comfort her, to fall on my knees and beg for forgiveness, anything to see her breathtaking smile again; when the dog growled again.

"It's okay, boy." She assured him. At that moment he ceased to growl and stared at her, an odd expression in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you." She answered him with a smile and softly caressing his ear. Then, after sighing, she looked back at me.

"What do you want?" she asked again, less harshly, her voice a bit tired.

"I want to talk, to apologize. I'm sorry, Bella." I told her softly.

"Yeah, now." She muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah, now. I'm sorry that I got angry, my temper sometimes gets out of hand, but that's not even an excuse. You being here is the most wonderful surprise I've had in a few years.. eight to be exact. I didn't mean a thing I said earlier.. i'm so sorry doesn't even begin to cover how ashamed of myself I am right now." I told her soft and sincerely. She said nothing, looking at me intensely, searching for something in my eyes. After three seconds of akward silence I looked down and turned towards the house and face the wrath of my siblings and maybe bang the piano keys for an hour or two.

I froze when I felt a spark of electricity cross all my body and a pair of delicate arms hug me from behind, and Bella's soft voice murmuring my name. I turned around and hugged her tightly back, guitar included; a wide smile on my face. She murmured something I couldn't understand, and I let go of her unwillingly, just to find the dog glaring at me. I shook my head before asking her:

"What did you say" She Looked at me, her brown orbs somehow shining.

"Did you mean it?"

"Huh?" i asked, confused.

"Did you mean it? That you were sorry?" I smiled.

"Of course." She smiled brightly at me before punching me in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" i asked rubbing my arm. The girl still threw a good punch.

"Never do that to me again!" I had to chuckle at that.

"Never." I agreed with her, hugging her again.

*Ducks tomatoes* I know this is short but I wanted to take something out in my birthday.

Did you liked it? Not? Click that adorable green button and tell me what you think!

The more you review, the quicker the next chapter'll be up!


End file.
